The Demon in My Piano
by Fabulousness
Summary: The cheerful Allen by day turns in to a depressed child by night with his only connection to reality being a piano. Unfortunately this piano happens to have a couple surprises that lie within. Also, who is his new master...? Eventual Yaoi


Allen Walker was your usual high school senior. Well, excluding his white hair, grey eyes, red scar, and his near black arm, but otherwise he was a rather normal boy. Allen was the President of Student Council and Captain of the Poker Team. The charism that Allen had was beyond belief. There has yet to be a soul that has not fallen to his charm.

Amongst Allen's many talents, the one he was most known for was his piano skills. Ever since he was a child, the people around him has always praised the way Allen performed. On several occasions, people wondered if he was Beethoven or Chopin in a past life or was somehow related to any of the great classical composers. Even more common was people who thought he was somehow scamming them by using a recording. However, they didn't know that it was all an act.

In actuality, Allen is a quiet boy who's introverted and detest people. Though he was constantly smiling throughout the week, he would have a face cramp on weekends. The piano skills that he used to play joyful, happy melodies would be used to play dark, sad, and sinister music during the darkest hours of the night. After the endless hours of soft yet deadly music, Allen would reset into his 'normal' self and sleep for the night.

While Allen had this contrasting personality change when he is alone, what's more disturbing is the fact he plays all these morbid image inducing songs on a piano that resides in the creepy old church that sits on a hill surrounded by a graveyard that is always covered in a thick mist. This sinister house of holiness was actually the only place that Allen could call home, since this was the place where he was orphaned at.

Though the church was empty, Allen was never completely alone. There was always a pair of eyes watching. There's always a protective aura that would shadow Allen. He was unaware of this special aura until he was completely alone with it. THis great, protective spirit was his ninja panda bear, Timcampy. Timcampy was his only known company but there was always someone else...

Allen's POV

"UUUGH!" I exclaimed as I paced endlessly in front of my precious piano. I knew that is was starting to get old and out of tune but I never knew it was going to get this troublesome.

"How in the hell am I supposed to come up with two hundred thousand dollars to get this fixed!? How did this even happen?"

Oh, let me explain the situation to you real quick. So, I came home earlier that usual because I finally got a new part of my most recent composition in my head and I had to get it out onto my piano. When I got to my piano room, I thought something was a little off but paid the feeling no attention. So I walk over to my precious love, my dearest piano to find out that it's extremely out of tune. I called my usual piano guys to see if they could fix it but they said it was beyond repair and that if they did try to it would be close to two hundred... note hundred thousand dollars.

Now, I know that I'm rich and all but that is mainly gained by 'special' means. In addition, that money is to be saved up for the repair needed on my house and for college. As much as I love this piano, I can't afford to pay for it to get fixed.

"Haaaaa..." I sigh." I guess I'm going to have to use my keyboard for the new section... I still can't believe that my piano is broken."

I gathered my items from off the top of my closed lid grand piano and placed them into their respectable drawers and cabinets. After they were put away, I walked over to my bed and threw myself onto it haphazardly. Oh, I forgot to mention that my piano fortress is also my bedroom._ I guess I'll be getting the recommended amount of sleep for a teenage boy._

It was when I was almost completely asleep that my stomach decided that now was a marvelous opportunity to make itself known. I groaned and tried to peel myself from the covers that somehow wrapped itself around my body. Halfway through detangling myself, I had to pause to hear the obvious deep chuckle that resonated throughout the room. THe chuckling continued for another second or so before stopping. I began to detangle myself a little more quickly but the covers were then yanked off my body and the lid of my piano slammed shut. I jumped up and with my hand clutching my chest and panting rather hard. _What the hell was that?_

I hopped down from off the bed and slowly circled around the piano. For the first time in all my seventeen years of living in this church did I notice the many engravings on the side of my piano. When I finally reached the piano, I noticed that my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I reached my hand out to rub the loopy letters that appeared to be in Latin. As my fingers graced the characters on the piano, they began to glow and my vision began to swirl and darken. Before everything faded into black, I felt myself being lifted in firm, muscular arms.

The next time I awoke seemed to have happened forever ago and I am now staring intothe darkness that was my room. I still happened to be quite hungry but I ignored my stomach in favor of trying to figure out what the hell just happened._ So I was going to get food, there was a chuckling, piano mumbo jumbo, and then wars arms... Well that doesn't explain much of anything, now does it... Aw fuck it..._

I gave up on trying to comprehend the happenings of the piano for the hunger that was trying to consume me by it old, chubby hands. I once again wrestled with the covers and went ot get food. As my feet came in contact with the wood floor, I hissed. _Damn holy floors... can't keep anything warm for shit can you...?_

By the time I made it to the kitchen, I had three more things to add to the list of stuff that needed to be fixed and/or upgraded. I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost didn't catch the slight movement across the room. As I fully turned to try to completely see, time itself seemed to slow down and the object around me almost seemed to glow. My steps that I began to take seemed both heavy and nearly weightless at the same time. All around me I could hear the sound of my heart beat. My stroll from the counter to the doorway seemed to take forever.

By the time I did make it to the doorway, I only caught a glimpse of midnight blue hair walk around the corner. The audibility of my pulse seemed to grow louder and faster as I tried to chase after the etheral body that wandered through my home. Every time that I thought I was close enough to reach this character, it appeared that the it was turning another corner.

The etheral character that I had been chasing after for what seemed like an hour finally stopped at a door and stepped inside. When I finally acknowledged my surroundings, I realised that I had no idea as to where I was in my own home. I slowed my fast pace into a lesiurely walk as I approached the door. As I sniffed the air, the ever present scent of death was there and was calming. However, there seemed to be a new smell in the air. It smelled strongly of roses and _sakura_, my two favorite flowers.

The two scent infused together caused me to be lulled into a trance like state and I began to sway a little. I opened the forigien door and slowly and drunkenly walked into the room. The figure that I had been following was now perched on the window seal of the grand banquet hall. The face I could not see for it was turned away from me and the lighting in the room was near nonexistant. My heavy footsteps must have alerted the character of my entrance since the once turn face was now looking at me. How did I know this when all I could really see was its outline? It was the piercing red, hungry eyes that bore into my silver orbs that caught my attention and stole way my breathe.

"Allen, I see you have finally found me. Oh, how I've waited for you to come to me," the figure who I now know to be male said. The vibrations of his voice in my ear drum seemed to be the most pleasureable thing to happen to my body in forever. _I can think of a couple more enjoyable and more pleasureable activities we could do. No! No pervy thoughts when you have a random character in your home..._

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?" I asked trying to control my suddened urge to run over and pounce on the body.

"Hmmmm... Could it be that you have forgotten me that quickly? Well, I am your new master and I've been living within the keys of the piano in your room so there was no need to worry about burgulary."

The lithe but firm body of this mesmerising creature was now pressed against mine in the most tantalizing of ways. The smell of roses and _sakura _ increased and my knee nearly gave out from under me. I couldn't see the face of my supposed new master but I do know that his scent, his voice, and his body were definintely things that I wouldn't mind being enraptured in for the rest of my eternities.

His face leaned in closer to mine and I could smell the death that came from his lips... and I nearly jizzed my pant right there.

"Come, slave. Show me the ways of your kind," he whispered into my ear. With that I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Well my birthday is the 27th but anyway...**

**I hope you guys likes it and will reviews it and gives me your inputs...**

**Lurve you**


End file.
